Time to wake up Sleeping Bueaty
by Bone-eater
Summary: What if Hiccup didn't survive the read death? Toothless would follow him of course. HTTYD and ROTG crossover, small warning though very soft Toothcup in the story because I'm weak.


**Prolog**  
In order of event occurring with the Red Death, Hiccup did not make it, Toothless graves, and I become chief in honor of my late friend.  
Although it may seem sad now, a broken boy clutched in the hold of a black beast who looked as if in terror at the frail dead thing in his hold.  
A father left alone with no heir to take his place and a feeling of sadness and bitterness towards the dragon who could not save him. But he did what he felt was best after seeing Toothless hold the boy away from anyone else. He burned what was left of Hiccup's body and placed his ashes in an egg made of golden platinum. Laid to rest in the peacefulness that was the cove. Knowing it would be guarded perfectly by the Night Fury.  
But even if Hiccup was not there physically I can feel his presence, still there following along as I rule and care for what is left of Berk. The feeling of bravery is always in my chest, like he's telling me I can do it, can do anything if it was for a good purpose.  
As I go along life, raise my children and grow old, I still know hiccup was there watching us. A spirit with bravery in his soul so strong it will guide us for generations to come.  
And as I visit his resting place once more in old age, I noticed something threw a single crack in the cave rock. The egg where Hiccup's ashes were contained in, was cracked.

* * *

In the year of their awakening it bothered Hiccup that nobody could see him, or hear him, it was like nothing changed, except it did. There was a statue of him in the dining hall, a portrait over his father's hearth, and many writing of him in the archives. He was kept in the record and honored like a hero but he didn't have a physical form anymore. It made him wonder if the gods were punishing him by keeping him in the physical plain. It hurt. He would shed tears, sobbing loudly since no one would hear him, but Toothless was there and heard and he came to Hiccup' side every time. Their bond grew stronger, and as it grew he notice the changes.

If he stood by someone and reached out to touch them he could pass on something. It was more of a feeling, it came from his abdomen to his chest, and up his arms and finally to his fingertips. And it wasn't just him, he would see people's emotions, in a way, it was like people were surrounded by a glow, an aura. Red was passion, blue usually meant sadness, yellow was happiness and so on. He could intensify theses emotions, he guessed if the brightness in the people aura was anything to go by. He could also pull away negative emotions, but they harbor in him and make him weak, sending a constricting pressure he felt in his chest and a burst of colors behind his eyelids. Toothless didn't like this and showed his distaste of this ability by refusing to let him fly.

Hiccup remembered not to do it again when Toothless was around.

With the discovery of his powers Hiccup grew a need to document it, so he took journals, much to the displeasure of their previous owners.  
He recorded everything he could do and see. How he felt and what he could hear when the night air was quiet and he was laying down, with Toothless as his pillow. The whispering he could hear in his head grew louder until he had enough and got up. He recorded everything, and anything just to try to understand what was happening with him. He had a journal specifically for Toothless as well, it was more difficult with the barrier of speech but he did what he could. Toothless's ability where odd, it seemed to deal with the feeling of strength or a boost to his own ability. However, Toothless couldn't take away negative emotions like he could , but was able to physically touch someone and move them. It was limited to only a selected few tought. Strangely enough, their aura always had a horrible tint to it that seemed to eat away certain colors. He, of course, made sure to write this all down.

As time went on and his first crush, Astrid, grew up into a fine chief and had children of her own. He would visit them watching from a corner, a feeling of happieness was usally what he felt. When he got close to the tiny thing and moved around the cribe the baby's eyes would follow him, they would smile and giggle, arms reaching out for him and he could hold their hand. His chest felt so tight at that moment and he let the tears fall onto the soft furs that made up the baby's bed.

They were not sad tears, there were happy.

* * *

He kept documented any information that dealt with his and Toothless's situation but it was wearing thin. As the babies grew to children they would run to him, claiming to see  
"Hiccup the dragon boy!"  
As they came to call him by. At first, the adults would look worried or a bit angry but over time, they just smiled and nodded along. They would speak to him and bring him journals and books by leaving them outside their door or on the window ceil of an open window. He would take the gifts with gratitude and leave gifts of his own, black dragon scales. They children would scream in joy at this keep them close to their person. Toothless would let out this rumbling laugh at the children's reactions to his fallen scales.  
And as they grew, Hiccup wishes children didn't grow up so fast, he cried with their mothers and felt pride with their fathers.  
And grieved as they forgot him.  
Few that still held onto him would speak into the air but by then they had grown too old to fully remember and all Hiccup could do is send off his emotions to them.  
The cycle repeated, and repeated,over and over it felt endless. It felt great at the beginning but always hurt in the end, and Toothless was always there to comfort him. As the Children traveled Hiccup and Toothless followed, accompanying their journeys, and as they went they found new land and new people, sometimes friendly and good for trade. Others, not so much.

For years, he followed and kept tabs on who's kid what who's, but no mater how far they went he always returned to Berk.

* * *

In his travels, he encountered curious things, at night the golden sand that had something to do with dreams and its anti-counterpart that is always hostile. During winter, the sound of bells and a deep cheery voice laughing alongside the sound of another whose voice wasn't as deep but just as happy. Sometimes he would catch a glance of a woman with wings, vivid beautiful colors making up her feathers and the sound of fast wings.

With the sand, he tried to follow it to its origin but always got distracted with the dreams of others, and where one was found he was sure to find the other. The black sand was more violent and attacked him many times, leaving small cuts on his skinthat Toothless always fawned over in darke things were always taken down though with the help of Toothless and his quick thinking. In these nightly trips, he would sometimes find small birds, or what seem to be small birds. They were quick and agile and always left coins under children's pillows. Which rather confused Toothless.

Like the other three, the man with the sleigh only came at night. He would follow behind, silent and never seen just to try to get a look at the large man. The man dressed all in red, his height was utterly intimating not to mention the accompanying swords at his waist. Their land visits were always cut short though and it was Hiccups fault, the reason? He kept moving and that attracted the attention of the deer and then the large man. This would cause the man in red to pull out his swords and let out a rather impressive threat that had Hiccup and Toothless running for the hills. Hiccup was positive his father and him would have a lot in common.

Hiccup with all of their nightly adventures would sometimes make him concerned that he was losing too much sleep, not really knowing if he needed it or not anymore, but it still felt nice. So when he laid to rest with Toothless one night, he was sure they were alone and safe from the black mass's. But when he woke up and lifted his head there siting inoccently beside Toothless' paw layed a small note and a few small colorful eggs beside him. When he inspected the eggs they opened, the smell of something sweet reaching his nose, Toothless showed his interest in them by raising his head and eating what was in his hand leaving a trail of thick saliva that had hiccup yelping and studdering in disgust. This ended up with Toothless sulking after being forced to spit it out and a long lecture of not eating strange things.

"We don't know what it is bud" Hiccup soothed running his hand down the span of the neck before getting back to the task at hand. Hiccup breathed in deep through his nose as he held the folded up note, Toothless sitting behind him with his head beside Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup filched back as he quickly opened the note, when nothing happened he let out a soft breath. Toothless laughed at Hiccup's worry, Hiccup quickly copied him in his own way and gave him a look but couldn't help but smile at his friend. Finally looking down at the note Hiccup gave a confused hum. There was only one line hardly taking up most of the paper.

'_When you're ready you will find us. –T.F &amp; E.A'_

* * *

Hello its me! Im sorry about how much I neglected this fic, the next chapter should be up in a bit of time im trying my hardest to make it long and worth reading. As you can see this is a ROTG and HTTYD cross over I thought would be interesting when I was freashmen in highschool. So yeah this idea is around 2 to 3 years old really.

Please help me stay motivated and leave comments to reminded me to not be lazy please and thank you!


End file.
